


Stunning Slayer

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Derek, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsflood, defend and stunning.





	Stunning Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY WROTE ZOMBIES! I'm so excited! Now I just want to write a full fic with them too xD
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171802711697).)

The walkers just kept coming, like a fucking flood of dead people walking, and they were all fighting tooth and nail to defend the little cottage they had temporarily called home.

“How do I look?” Stiles asked, then he momentarily struck a pose, before turning to smack the head of another zombie, and Erica’s cackling laugh was loud.

“Stunning,” Derek said, as flatly as he could.

“I knew the apocalypse would be a good look for me,” Stiles said.

“You’re insane,” Derek said.

“Yet you love me,” Stiles said.

“And I have no idea why,” Derek said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I miss a tag? Please let me know!
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
